Apparatuses for brewing coffee are well known in the art. In the known art, coffee is customarily drip-brewed using heated water. Water is heated in a vessel, and then poured over a container of ground coffee. As the water mingles with the grounds, a coffee extract is produced which drips through a filter into a coffee pot or cup. Improvements to the art have lead to machines that automatically heat water and brew coffee in one self-contained device.
Although coffee is traditionally brewed in hot or boiling water, it is also possible to cold brew coffee. A preference for cold brewed coffee has developed, principally due to its flavor. Since many of the bitter oils and acids contained in coffee are soluble only at high temperature, coffee brewed with hot or boiling water is characterized by a harsh acrid taste. Cold brewed coffee avoids this problem. As the preference for cold brewed coffee has grown, several developments in the cold brew process have been made.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,264 to Sanderson discloses a process for obtaining a cold water extract from tea leaves. The process involves treating fresh green tea leaves with an enzyme additive to produce dry tea leaves which are cold water extractable. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,918 to Pulikkottil discloses a method of processing green tea leaves to produce black tea particles that can be brewed in cold water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,746 discloses a cold water coffee brewer comprising a large canister into which coffee grounds are placed and through which cold water is circulated. This device is designed to accomplish an infusion of water with coffee extract, similar to the present invention. However, it is structurally distinct, and performs the infusion through a drip mechanism rather than soaking. U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,830 discloses a similar device using cold water to obtain an extraction. This device is also structurally distinct from the present invention, complex and difficult to clean.
The aforementioned cold brewing methods and devices are either meant for brewing substances other than coffee, or they are structurally different from the present invention, and are designed for a different type of process. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for cold brewing coffee to produce a liquid extract or infusion that can brew, store and dispense coffee.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved cold brew coffee apparatus that is fully invertible wherein the apparatus is of hourglass shape/design to facilitate brewing and dispensing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved cold brew coffee apparatus wherein a unique coffee filter system is free standing and integrates into the brew chamber easily and with no mess.
Finally, it is an objective of the present invention is to provide an improved cold brew coffee apparatus which is a fully enclosed system, whereby coffee grounds are brewed in cold water for extended period of time for better taste and flavor and can be stored in a refrigerator for up to two weeks. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.